Kagome's true identitiy
by ShatteredDiamondsKK6
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo she dicides to acept it, until her mother telles her of her whats going to happen on her 18 birthday and who she really I don't own Inuyasha Though I wish i did! Please review FIRST FAN FIC
1. Kagome's heart

***Kagome's POV***

It was a cold winter night, everyone in our small group was fast asleep except me. I haven't had any sleep the past couple of days not after I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again.

_****FLASH BACK**** _

_I was walking in the woods following one of Kikyo's soul collectors, I new when we reached the place it was headed I would be heart broken. Yet I still tryed to keep my spirt up by whispered to myself "I needed to know the truth" over and over again. That wasn't the truth though no matter how hard i tryed to make it the truth, I didn't want my heart to break again yet I continued walking._

_When I reached the large clearing I saw them sitting in the middle of the field holding each other close both smiling brightly staring at the stars. I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears, pretending it was an illusion but deep inside I knew it wasn't. I closed my eyes but still a single tear managed to escape. I started to leave but just ended up rustling the leaves beneath me. Inuyasha heard me instantly and turned his head to see his head to see who it was. His expression had gotten very dull and upset, i could tell he was guilty but I didn't care i was to sad and upset to realize._

_So i just put a fake smile on my face before saying in a sad tone._

"_I hope you have a have a long and happy life together." before turning away and heading back to camp trying to hold back my sobs so Inuyasha couldn't hear but i knew he did._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

That memory had been haunting me like a nightmare that never ended for the past two days "I guess i shouldn't let a small memory keep me from getting some sleep" I thought and slowly let sleep consume me.


	2. The walk

***THE WALK***

***KAGOMES PPV***

I woke up at around dawn, looking around the camp only to see everyone was still fast asleep. I decided that I needed to cool off after what happened last night. So I grabbed my bow and arrows and started walking towards the hot spring we had passed a couple miles back.

I had been walking for hours with still no sign of the hot spring.

"Well look at me now I've been wandering for hours now and we still haven't reached the hot springs." I though to myself while sighing slightly

"I guess I could call for Inuyasha ." I said to myself

I growled at myself for even thinking that. I wasn't going to let Inuyasha think I was weak no I would prove him wrong.

I had walked about ten more minuets before I stumbled along a small stream.

Knowing how long I had been walking I decided I was going to rest there a while. As I got to the stream I spread my aura so no weak demons would try to mess with me while I rested. When I sat down I instantly new something was wrong. There was a very strange aura it almost didn't seem human.

I stood up and readied my bow before cautiously asking.

"W..w..who's there..e"

I heard the bushes rustle in front me and readied my bow waiting for it to attack but instead a tall beautiful women. With long black hair stretching to the small of her back and silver gold and read strikes in it. Her eyes were a crystal blue and she was wearing a long white and blue kamono with a cresent moon with a star covering the back.

She smiled lightly at me and gestered me to come and sit by her. Unable to resist my curiosity I walked up to her a sat at her side.


	3. What

***WHAT***

***KAGOMES PPV***

I stared at her intently, waiting for her to talk first and she did.

"My you really have grown up Kagome" she said with a big smile on her face.

I was awestruck that this mysterious person my name.

I stared at her with wide eyes as I asked "How do you know my name"

Her smile went to a small frown "I guess you wouldn't remember after all we did erase your memory" She said slowly cheering up.

"If you want I can restore it for you". She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

All I could do was lightly nod my head. She gently pushed her hand to my head. As soon as she closed I felt memory's I never new I had flew into my mind.

***KAGOMES MEMORYS***

_I was sitting by the bone eaters well stareing into its abiss. I didn't wan't to leave but I knew i had to, my mother told me of a great evil that was coming. She said i would be safer in the futuer. She had told me " My daughter I know you won't understand but you must listen to me for there is a great evil coming. Your father and i have decided to send you through the well to the future as an infant and shall return on your 15th birthday."_

_I pushed the thoughts aside and cryed i just couldn't stop "my mom know's my home is hear but still wishes to send me away" I thought angrely to myself I_

_I was so busy in my thoughts I almost didn't hear my mother show up. She was crying at my pain._

_"Mo-" I couldn't finish my sentence becaues in the blink of an eye my mother had pushed me down the well._

_I saw her look in and say one last thing._

_"I'm sorry." Before my world went black._

_****FUTAL ERA***_

I looked up at her with teary eyes and said.

"Why mom"

She smiled lightly and said. "I did it to protect you i'm really sorry I didn't mea-." But before she could finish her sentence I swooped her into a hug and let my emotions run wild the sadness the happeiness. Once I setteled down from my emotions, I wispered lightly into her ear..

"Mom can you give me my form back the form of a dragon-demon goddess.

My mom pulled back and nodded before placing her hand on my arm she frowned lightly and said "Thes will hurt at first" I nodded. The moment I did she forced a large a mount of energy into my body. I fell to the ground screaming in pain as I felt my body grow. My teeth turning into fangs my finger nails stretching into claws. My hair growing to the small of my back. Lastly I had grown a couple inches.

When the pain receded I looked up to my mom she was holding my weapons. My twin katana blades, my bow and arrows and my prized position krandasa (life and death blade)

I was so busy admiring my weapons that I almost didn't hear her say.

"Kagome I know you remember how to wield them and that you are the only one that can. Also my daughter there is one more thing I must tell you."

She sat there waiting for my response so I nodded. She smiled and said

"You will not like this news but you will have to follow it ok Kagome."

I nodded again she than said something that completely shattered my heart.

"Kagome you must stop traveling with Inuyasha for the time being, we can't risk them seeing your true form."

What my mom told me hurt me so deeply that I thought my heart was going to explode.

"Mom I can't leave my friends they need me and I need them!" i said forcing my tears not to come out.

She frowned and said"My daughter you will see them again I promise just stay away from them for now"

I nodded giving her the sign that i knew what she ment. She smiled brightly at me before turning back into the forest saying one last thing.

" I gave you the abilaty to change back into your human form and remember I love you and we will meet again"

She left me pondering on what to do so I packed up and started heading west. To get away from the group I learnd to love.


	4. RIN!

She had been heading west for what seemed like hours but somehow she found a way to keep walking in that dark damp forest. Even though she was immensely strong now, the forest still freaked her out, a lot.

She had walk about three more feet before she had heard a terrified scream that seemed to echo through out the forest. In an instant she new exactly who it was, before she could fully comprehend it her beast screamed in her head.

"**RIN!"**

The moment that her beast had yelled that she snapped out of her trance and was running as fast as her legs would take her towards the panicking Rin.

***KAGOME'S POV***

I had reached Rin in a mater of seconds using my true speed to get to her there fasted. The moment I saw the tiger demon that was about to attack Rin my demon had come out and was ready to fight and kill the demon.

I was furious, I stared at the demon with emotion less eyes. The moment he had realized that I was there he turned his head and hissed violently.

"What do you want don't you realize your are postponed my meal."

I stayed there keeping a steady gaze on him.

" If I were you and valued my life I would step away from the child." I said with venom dripping off every word.

He stared at me with fear in his eyes but still stood his ground.

" How dare you!" He said trying to hide his fear as he sped quickly towards me.

I looked at him with red eyes before saying the last words he would ever hear.

"Fine you have sealed your fate"

I charged at him faster than the speed of light and before he new it I had shoved my poison claws into his back.

He mumbled the words" I may be leaving this world but I'm not going alone."

Before diving his claws into my abdomen and turning to dust.

My eyes returned to normal as I started walking towards Rin,

I could smell her fear, when I reached her I saw she was in a tight ball on the ground cowering in fear.

I gently scooped her up in my arms. I felt her tense up but ever so slightly relaxed in my arms as I hummed lightly. She looked up at me with big brown eyes as she smiled a toothy grin.

"Hello pretty lady thank you for saving Rin" She said not knowing it was me.

I smiled brightly down at the little girl easily hiding my pain from her.

"Rin its me its Kagome" I said still smiling

Rin looked up at me a bit confused then she said with her inoccent little voice.

" But last time Rin checked Kagome was human like Rin."

I looked down at her wincing from pain as my abdomen tightened.

"I could show you if you wanted" I said letting my pain show a little.

She smiled happily at me before answering. "Yes please"

I smiled again before turning into my human form before collapsing from pain hitting nothing but solid forest floor the last thing I see is a panicking Rin rushing to my aid.

* * *

**Animeloverkk6: Sorry that one took me so long hope it was worth the wait**

**Sesshomaru: When does this Sesshomaru come into the story**

**Animeloverkk6: Next chapter but until then _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Rin's kind heart

THE KIND RIN

***KAGOME'S POV***

I woke up to the blinding light of the fire, I was on the ground not four feet from it. I was in a pelt made from furs, by the smell and feel of it a bear. The forest floor was hard and chilling to the touch. I looked around the area I was currently residing in. I was attempting to remember why I was hear in the first place and why I was in so wounded. I was assessing myself and I found small scrapes and bruises but the biggest wound was the **HOLE **in my abdomen!

I almost automatically realized where I was I jumped out of my sleeping bag completely ignoring the pain in my gut. I looked around franticly looking for the one thing that mattered to me right now.

"RIN" I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud considering the blood loss)

" Rin you better be ok or I won't be able to live with myself" I thought to myself on the verge of tears.

When I hear it the slight rustling in the leaves. I turn sharply getting into the fighting pose instinctively but drop it when I see the short little girl in a orange summer komono. I smiled down at the little girl

She ran up to me and rapped her arms around my legs trying to force me back into the pelts.

"Kagome-chan you shouldn't be up you reopened your wounds." She said in a panicking voice

I smiled brighter down at the little girl before me. "Ok Rin I will I was just trying to make sure you were ok" I said with all the pain in my voice.

Rin frowned up at me and said in a teary voice. "Rin is ok because of you Kagome-chan if it wasn't for Rin leaving Jaken to go pick flowers Kagome-chan wouldn't be hurt."

I brought the little innocent girl into my arms and hummed a poem to calm her nerves, luckly it worked and she loosened in my arms. I gently kissed her forehead whispering to her in a gentle loving voice sleep now Rin and she did, almost the moment she said that Rin fell into a deep sleep not knowing of the two demons heading our way. Knowing they wouldn't be there till morning I let myself drift into a peaceful sleep, my senses still on high alert ready for anything the forest can dish put.

* * *

Animeloverkk6: hoped you liked it please review!


	6. Fluffy

***KAGOME POV***

I awoke just before sunset, the fire still smoldering with hot coals from last nights fire. It was just light enough for me to see around our small camp. I looked at the sleeping little girl in my arms. I couldn't help but smile at her peaceful form. "I wish I could be a kid again so happy and care free, not knowing of the world that I live in." I thought to myself

I looked up at the huge forest that surrounded us, I felt around for the two energy's that I had felt last night. They were around ten mile from us and were gaining us fast, "By the speed there going they'll be hear in an hour or so." I sighed just light enough not to wake up Rin from her peaceful slumber.

I sat up from the hard forest floor making sure not to wake up Rin. I looked around the camp for my backpack, I found it fairly quickly in the dim light, using my new inhuman sense of smell. I looked around for some left over fire wood to start cooking breakfast for Rin.

I had pulled my skillet pans form my bag. Next I had pulled out the pancake mix, I had just enough to make three just enough for little Rin. I had just started to cook when I saw Rin stir from her spot.

She looked up at me with tired eyes before saying with her normal cheery voice. "Good morning Kagome-chan, what you making can Rin help.

I smiled up at the little girl before me and said," sure Rin why don't you go and get some more firewood so

She smiled happily before skipping off into the forest. I didn't have to wait long because she had come running up to me five minuets later carrying a stack of fire wood.

I stood up dusting myself off before going to help the little child I saw as my own. When we sat back down I added another log to the fire, and Rin and I enjoyed and peaceful breakfast. While I waited for the demon that headed our way. "Looks like it wont be long now, we will be sure to get a visit from you soon, Lord Sesshomaru, not long at all" I thought as I watched Rin finish her pancakes.

***WITH SESSHOMARU***

***SESSHOMARU'S POV***

I was heading towards my ward Rin and my advisor Jaken. I had been trapped at my castle for the past week. I was happy I was finally free of that dreadful place. " Even If I am a Lord I have to have some time to myself every now and again" I thought to myself

"_Ya well what do you expect Lord ice box were the LORD of the western lands, were not SUPPOSED to get time off " _my beast said slightly annoyed at my person

I snarled to myself before thinking " DO YOU EVER GO AWAY!"

" _NO I'M PART OF YOU MORON_!" he said trying to get a point through

I laughed at him mentally before thinking back to him " You now by calling me a "moron" your our calling yourself it to"

He growled angrily at my person saying one last thing before saying one last thing _"this is NOT over "_

I rolled my eye before tilting my head back to sniff the air for my ward. I knew she was close _really _close.

Knowing this I had moved a little bit faster. I arrived at my camp about five minuets later surprised at what I saw.

I had expected to see Rin and Jaken but instead I am staring right at my brothers wrench, the human miko.

I was mad but not at her at Jaken, "ohhhh is he going to be dead when I find him leaving Rin all alone!" I looked back at the miko " Kagome that's her name " I thought to myself

I spoke up to get her attention, but instead of using her name like she always says to use I said "Miko"

She turned to me with an angry look and I knew right there I was going to get yelled at. I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard her say " Well HI to you to FLUFFY!"


	7. Smell

SAY WHAT!

***SESSHOMARU'S POV***

"FLUFFY did this human really just call this Sesshomau fluffy? I am the lord of the western lands and I DEMAND respect." He thought angrily

"_Yes she did she is the female and is SUPPOSED to bow down to us teach her respect!" _His beast yelled infuriated by the small miko's disrespect.

"With pleasure" I thought back before pushing my beast to the back of my mind.

I looked at the girl with a killing glare that would usually send the strongest of demons running.

"Wrench you WILL treat this Sesshomaru with respect" I whispered in a deadly quiet voice.

She looked at up at me from her spot on the damp forest floor next to my ward Rin with absolutely no fear on her face.

She stared at me with a threatening glare before saying with equal fierceness " When you treat me with respect you will get respect"

I was mad no I was furious "How dare you try to tell this Sesshomaru what to do" I said my eyes flashing from gold to red.

***KAGOME'S POV***

I saw his beast was trying to come out, and was loosing control fast. "**Who cares lets add insult to injury shall we." **My beast said will evil intentions.

"Why not he needs his ego taken down a couple inches" I thought with an evil smirk just small enough for Sesshomaru not to see

"WOW I have never heard you talk so much at one time I didn't know it was possible. "I said waiting for his reaction.

To my surprise he did nothing but sit there with a board looking those endless golden eyes.

***SESSHOMARU'S POV***

I keep my look on the girl keeping my cold menacing mask on, but intently I couldn't take it any more my beast trying to get out of his cage was giving me a head ach and this girls smell wasn't helping it was intoxicating. She didn't smell like she was dieing like most humans she smelled of sweet lilies and roses. It almost didn't smell like a human any more or a demon. "I must find a way to stop this pointless arguing so I could find out why she smells so…..different?" he thought "Hm I know just the way, I give her respect I'll get what I want" hw thought " Even if it damages my pride" I thought slightly afterwards

"Mi-Kagome I will treat you with respect and you will show me it back on three conditions one: you will travel with my group to keep Rin company. Two: you will not ever yell again

Three: you will tell me why you smell different. He said with a smirk.

She looked back at me and nodded timidly. "Ok I'll tell you why I smell different but it's a long story" she said while laughing slightly.

I looked back at her and said. "Try me"

* * *

sorry it took so long please review:)

**(Kagome's beast** )

_(Sesshomaru's beast)_


	8. Crap

***WELL YOU SEE…***

***KAGOMES POV***

'Crap Crap Crap Crap CRAP!' I thought to myself looking up at the 'killing perfection' in front of me, his cold stare set only on me.

'I can't believe I was stupid enough not to hide my new SMELL!' I thought mentally smacking myself.

'**Me either' **My beast said trying to figure out something to say. I growled menacingly back at it before thinking back. 'Well it wasn't like YOU did any thing to help.'

'**Ya ya I know but you might want to think of something to say and fast it looks like lord ice cube is getting irritated**' it said before retreating to the back of my mind.

I gulped before attempting to speak.

"Um-uh well…um…you see." I mumbled trying to get the words to come out of my mouth but they refused.

'I can't tell him who or better yet WHAT I a my mother specifically said not to.' I thought attempting to sort things out in my head.

Well I tried to sot things out I heard the cold voice of Sesshomaru sounding quite inpatient.

"Miko I'm waiting"

I looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru before thinking happily. "I got it! I can use a mind connection to find my mom and see what she says!"

I closed my eyes before I tried to find my mother in the vastness of is what to be modern Japan.

When I finally found her I yelled in a panicky tone ' MOM I need your help "

She answered back with " With what honey" Sounding a little shocked.

With that I told her the story about saving Rin then Sesshomaru coming back and noticing my sent was different because I forgot to mask it.

She was quiet for awhile before answering back a little reluctantly. "You can tell him he was going to find out eventually" I sighed before braking our connection and turning back to the irritated Sesshomaru.

I gulped before opening my eyes and saying "OK but it's a long story."

Sesshomaru smirked and sat down before saying "This Sesshomaru has the time."

* * *

**Animelover: **Well this Is my latest chapter hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW! (sorry bout not having kagome tell sesshomaru who she is yet i'll be sure to put it in the next chapter:)


	9. The truth

***THE TRUTH***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I took one last gulp before saying to Sesshomaru in a hushed voice. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Hn that would be wise miko" he said with his normal cold voice.

"Ok well then I'm telling you now you probably won't believe me so please save your questions till the very end." I said in a more serious voice.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head an stared at me with anticipation.

I gulped finding it hard to breath, I tried my hardest to take a deep breath before shakily starting my sentence.

"This all started a couple weeks ago when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together." I paused for a moment thinking back to that night before continuing my story.

"I was furious so I decided to take a walk to release the anger and sadness I had in my heart. I had walked for at least ten min. until I had found a small stream. I stopped and stayed there thinking about every thing."

I smiled thinking about my mother allowing a single tear to slip down my face to the forest ground.

"I had heard the leaves rustle behind me, to find a mysterious woman standing there gesturing me to come sit by her. So out of curiosity I did. I terns out that she was my mother, and she proved it by giving me back my memories,… and what I am."

I stopped and looked at him seeing if he was shocked yet but surprisingly he still had his emotionless mask on, I dug my fingers into the ground enjoying the fell of the wet soil on my hands. I sighed before continuing my story.

" Um.. Well Sesshomaru I'm not human, you see my father was a famed general for the lord of the south and also the last of his kind. He was a dragon-demon named Suro. The weird thing is the shocking part is what my mother is."

I could tell that this got his attention because he leaned forward digging is claws in to the roots in the trees behind him to keep his balance.

"My mother was Athena Goddess of wisdom and war I am the only person crossed between a goddess and a demon. I have not only demon powers but also goddess powers. I inherited some of my mother as well as the elements form earth to lightning. I was sent to the future through the bone eaters well by my parents to keep me safe from the wars. I was flushed back to this era on my fifteenth birthday and found Inuyasha nailed to a tree, fast forward three years and that brings us to now." I said looking to the ground waiting for him to react and boy did he when he yelled.

" PAPOSTEROUS!"

I sighed and clutched the ground harder. "I knew he wouldn't believe me' I thought sadly

"**Well YA you have to show him proof show him our true form." **My beast thought happily

"Ya I guess wonder what he will think though."

"**Hu ya ya just get on with it will ya he's waiting remember"**

"OK OK"I though back before braking the connection.

"I will show you Sesshomaru just don't say I didn't warn you" I said standing up to start my transformation.

***SESSHOMARU POV***

"PROPOSTEROUS" I yelled not believing it at all.

I sat there comprehending what she had said. "A demon, there is no way she is a demon." I thought to myself .

"_Hate to tell you Sherlock but she just explained it all to us, so yes she's a demon." _His beast said chuckling at his master loosing his composure.

I growled at him before blocking the connection to her what she was saying

I heard her utter the uncertain words of. "I will show you Sesshomaru just don't say I didn't warn you" Before standing up.

I say a bright light and a massive amount of power wash over me.

I put my hands over my eyes to shelled them from the blinding light. Just when I thought it would never end the light subsided and in front of me stood the most beautiful creature I had EVER seen.

She was at least six foot tall, she had the most gorges eye of and sky blue with specs of gold. Her hair reached the small of her back, it was solid black besides a blue streak on the left side. The thing that stuck out the most though was the three golden stripes on each side of her face along with a black star covering a golden moon on her forehead.

***KAGOME'S POV***

I stood there in my true form waiting for him to say something. To my surprise all I say was Sesshomaru mouth wide open.

I smirked before saying in a low tone. "Sesshomaru do you believe me now.

He looked at me snapping out of his trance before saying in a deadly cold tone. "Yes miko this Sesshomaru believes you.

I smiled before saying in a cool voice. "Good Sesshomaru just one more thing though. You can tell none of what I am and since you both know what I am I was wondering if I could travel with you till we find and defeat Naraku."

He looked at me hard for a moment before saying in his normal voice. "This Sesshomaru finds this acceptable on one condition miko." I nodded before saying "And what would that be Sesshomaru"

He looked at me and lifted the corner of his lip just a bit before whispering to me. "You will be Rin's new caretaker."

I smiled back at him before saying happily to lightening the mood. "I would want nothing more Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sorry that took me so long hope it's worth the wait PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Where's Kagome

***WHERE'S KAGOME***

***SONGO'S POV***

We have been searching for Kagome for two week's now, ever since she disappeared on night. It has been heart wrenching knowing she is out there somewhere. I sobbed silently not to disturbed anyone. I closed my eyes.

"I can't take this anymore!" I thought to myself grieving over the lost of my closest friend and one I thought of as my sister.

"How could Inuyasha just lose her sent its not like she would just disappear on us would she." I looked at the ground wondering if she really did just decide to leave or left because she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again.

My head shot up as I just realized what happened, my whole being filled with complete rage and untamed anger. "How could I be so stupid!" I thought to myself mentally slapping myself.

I lifted my boomerang bone to my side and yelled into the air. "**INUYASHA"**

He looked at me and his ears flattened to his head, he looked scared to death of me at the moment.

"You should be." I thought to myself while chuckling darkly just low enough for his sensitive hearing to pick up.

I stared at him with cold, murdering look in my eyes. "By the time I'm done with you your going to be BEGGING for death, but then be denied it. I said with an inhuman growl.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku silently begging him to help him.

Miroku looked at me before saying in a gentle yet slightly scared voice. "Songo what has Inuyasha done that has made you so displeased with him"

I looked at him before saying. "He's lying, you know he is, Kagome probably say him with his clay pot and then ran off heart broken and alone."

He looked down at me then back at Inuyahsa before saying in a low tone just enough for him to hear. "Is it true."

Inuyasha looked to the ground before saying with guilt obviously in his words. "No"

I looked up at him with renewed rage. "YOU LIAR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but before he had time to get any words from his mouth I yelled. " YOU KNOW YOUR LIEING THERES GUILT LINING YOUR EVERY WORD!"

He looked up again before snapping back at me. "No there isn't and SO what it I didn't TELL you!"

I was about to say something back but Miroku beat me to it by saying in an irritated voice. "BUT this time or FRIEND is in TROUBLE but YOU couldn't swallow your pride and TELL US."

Inuyasha put his head down in shame before whispering in a cracking voice. "I know and I'm sorry but arguing isn't going to help right now, because right now we need to focus on finding Kagome."

I looked at him before saying. "Yes you are right so lets get moving shall we."

He simply nodded his head before walking away on the small trail leading farther into the forest**.**

* * *

Sorry this one took me so long I haven't been able to get to the computer latly PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Silence

***SILENCE***

***KAGOME'S POV***

We have been traveling for days now and I thought I was going to go insane. We walked quietly through the forest not a word or even a sound was heard from our small group.

"This is absolute madness how can they, just walk no words and not a SINGLE sound!." I thought angrily trying to gain my composer before I was suck into nothingness.

I looked up still nothing just silence, then that was it, I clenched my hands together into fist before looking into the sky and say in a cracking voice on the verge of insanity "Do we HAVE to stay THIS quiet."

I saw him look at me before turning his head back to the road in front of him walking quietly one foot to the next, it was insanity!

"Its ok, its ok I can get through this" I thought panicking to myself silently even my BEAST was quiet.

"OK DO WE HAVE TO STAY QUIET I MEAN ITS MADDENING" I said my voice just below what Sesshomaru would call yelling.

He looked at me before setting his gaze on Rin all he did was nod, then come rushing over to me.

"You can talk to Rin, Kagome." She said happily

"O.K. thanks Rin." I smiled before we started chatting happily walking down the trail, the deadly silence gone.

***SESSHOMARU'S POV***

As we walked silently me and my beast were having one of our little 'conversations' again.

"_You like her, come on just admit it, we both do and not to mention the western lands does need a lady." My beast said intently._

I growled back to him "I do NOT want my half brothers wrench."

"_Um ya we do, don't you see she is an enigma we've been interested in her ever since she pulled our fathers sword from his grave remember. And now she is a dragon demon GOD a KAMI and that makes her that much BETTER JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE HER ALREADY MISTER POPSICLE"_

"THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT BECAUSE I DON'T NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My beast receded to the back of my mind growling angrily at me, I sighed in the confinements of my mind before continuing walking in silence.

Then abruptly my silence was ended AGAIN but this time by HER my h

half-brothers wrench. I simply looked at her then continued walking but again she ends my silence. I looked over at Rin motioning her to go keep her company. I looked back to see them chatting happily, I sighed my silence was back.

* * *

sorry it took so long PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Monserous Plans

***MONSTEROUS PLANS***

***AT NARAKU'S CASTLE***

***NARAKU'S POV***

"Kanna come to me for a moment" I said a little worried

"What do you need master Naraku" The little pale demon said

"I need you to show me Sesshomaru's group." I said in a hast

All Kanna did was nod and hold up her mirror.

I stared at it for a moment before an image showed up of Sesshomaru agents a tree keeping guard, the two headed dragon sleeping next to the fire and the toad was gone. Yet what interested me the most was the miko Kagome sleeping with Sesshomaru's ward.

I felt my mouth form a twisted smile. "Kanna gather Kagura and tell her to pay a little visit to our dear old friend Inuyasha, tell him we know where his friend is, then to Sesshomaru with more then one human to protect we may be able to injure him some. Oh and tell her to take some _reinforcements_.

"Yes master Naraku" she said before exiting the room

"Soon Sesshomaru soon"

***WITH INUYASHA'S GROUP***

***NORMAL POV***

"There is someone coming fast" Inuyasha said smelling the air

"Yes there is but who is it" Miroku said staying as calm as possible

Inuyasha growled low in his throat before saying loudly. "Kagrua come out we know your there."

"Wow your good" Kagura said as she walked out of the forest. "But I'm not hear to fight I have some information about your friend Kagome I believe is the name."

"Where is my SISTER tell me NOW." Songo yelled

"All right all right no need to yell and if you want to know where she is why don't you ask Inuyasha's older brother ." Kagrua said with a smirk. "That's all the help you get so for now goodbye." Before flying to the west.

"SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha yelled

"What would Sesshomaru want with Kagome" Songo asked questionably

I don't know but I'm not just going to sit hear and find out LETS GO." Inuyasha yelled

***WITH SESSHOMARU'S GROUP***

***KAGOME' POV***

"Hu what's that" I said stopping dead in my tracks making Rin bump into me.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and asked. "What's wrong Kagome-Chan"

I looked down at Rin's pettie form. "I don't know its just…" I stopped before looking to the woods then saying with so much coldness it made Sesshomaru tremble. "Kagura we know your there come out NOW"

There was slight laughter from the woods before hearing. "Your good, but not good enough." just then Kagura floated out of the forest on her feather with some dead 'reinforcements' right on her trail.

They all lunged at the same time right at Sesshomaru he was fairing well but there were a lot of them so I decided to help. I turned around placing a barrier around Rin and Ah-un. Before turning to the battle field.

"Well might as well help" I thought to myself

"**I have an idea lets use the bow." **my beast said waiting in anticipation for the blood shed that was about to accrue

" Fine with me." With that said I pulled my bow off my shoulder and notched an arrow. I focused on the section around Kagure that's were the most were. Then I let the arrow fly, a brilliant golden light appeared around the arrow that so bright it made all of us have to cover our eyes. When the dust settled the only demon's still alive were my group and Kagura.

She glared at me but then smirked " Very good but you should have been watching the kid." Then she gestured to Rin that was at her side.

I tilted my head down before saying in a deadly quiet voice. "Give her back our you will regret it."

She looked at me then said. "I don't think so, but you could try and take her."

I took a deep breath I was loosing the battle within me my beast was rattling agents its cage, the blood in my veins felt my lava. "If I don't get Rin back soon this is going to end very badly." I thought to myself

I looked her in the eyes before saying "last chance Kagura Give. Her. Back."

She looked at me before pointing her nose to the sky like a stuck up teenager then said in a snotty tone. "No"

I growled that was it I snapped I felt my blunt human nails sharpen into deadly pointed claws, next my hair elongate and my human canines turn into sharp fangs and last but not least huge razor sharp wings materialized on my back and my demon marking appeared on my face.

I looked up at her with blood red eyes edged gold.

I chuckled darkly looking through my bangs at her before saying in a deep voice. "I warned you but you didn't listen you just signed your will."

I looked at her one last time dark black poison dripping from my claws before pointing them at Rin I formed a barrier around her and gently floated the unconscious girl to Sesshomaru. Before turning back to Kagura's terrified form. Then I pounced.

* * *

Hello sorry i haven't updated in a while but hope you like my new chapter PLEASE REVIEW!:)


	13. Reunited

***REUNITED***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I jumped the scared look on her face didn't even phase me like it should have, in fact it made my beast laugh. I was scared my beast had never gotten out before it was like seeing through red glass and not being in control of your body every thing was in slow motion, we were almost to her. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't tear them away. This wasn't me I couldn't do this I tried to get my beast to stop but it was to late I felt my claws slice through her skin as if it was butter. Kagura let out a blood curdling scream it wrenched my soul but once again my beast just laughed I say her broken body fly away on her feather. I blinked my eyes a couple of time my beast going back to the back of my mind when I finally got control back I felt my body turn normal again the burning sensation going through my body when it was done I turned around I saw Sesshomaru coming towards me. I felt my knees go weak and my vision go blurry I looked at him one more time before blacking out and landing in one solid warm arm.

***SESSHOMARU'S POV***

I saw hear look at me her eyes revering to normal and her transformation coming undone. The scared look in her eyes made my beast whimper then rattle agents its cage. I felt the same way it was horrible to see her like this I made my heart clench. I didn't know what my feelings were towards her but it hurt me to see her like this. I started walking away from where I had put Rin. I saw her slightly loose her balance and then look at me then fall unconscious I ran to her using inhuman speeds and catching her with my arm. I looked at her one more time before walking over to Rin and wrapping them in a 'sleeping bag' as she called it. Then I went and sat next to the tree nearest to them.

"My brother is coming on us fast he will be hear in a day or two." I thought to my self thinking of moronic enigma that is my brother.

"Not to mention my 'faithful' servent I on his way back. When he gets hear he is going to get the beating of his life and its going to start with my foot in his face that is unless Kagome gets to him first." I thought, then I chuckled out loud something very few people hear from me. "What a sight that would be, seeing his Kagome beat the little kappa into thinking he was a female." I thought

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID." **My beast said through burst of laughter.

I sat there thinking for a minuet and could find nothing wrong with what I had said.

"What is so funny I find nothing humorous about my sentence." I said leisurely digging my nails into the root of the tree finding my beast slightly more annoying than normal.

"**You said she was yours." **My beast said panting from laughing so much.

My heart stopped for just a second. " No it was a simple slip of the tongue it will not happen again she is my half brothers miko not mine."

"**Oh so now its miko now." **My beast said more than a little annoyed.

"No just go away, I would like to think to _myself_ for a little while." I said back

"**Fine just don't think you've won yet mister freezer face she will be ours yet." **My beast said retreating to the back of my mind.

I sighed happy to finally be able to think to myself. I didn't no what to do for once in my life, I was starting to have felling for the little enigma known as Kagome, it was all so new to me. I looked at the sky enjoying the slight breeze on my face, I released a light sigh before shutting my eyes and drifting into a light sleep.

*** WITH INUYASHA'S GROUP***

***INUYASHA'S POV***

I smelled the air around my smelling my brothers and Kagome's scent about an hour away.

I looked towards my small group, and yelled. "Hey Kagome is about an hour away lets GO."

They looked at me then nodded all determined to get our lost friend back. I looked to the ground and started moving a little faster.

"Kagome please be ok." I thought to my self before looking up and continuing.

***WITH SESSHOMARU'S GROUP***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I had awoken to something tickling the tip of my nose, I had looked down to see Rin cuddled up in to a ball sleeping peacefully next to me.

I smiled then looked up only to see Sesshomaru next to tree not three feet away. I smiled at how peaceful he looked.

I crawled closer to him to study him further, my eyes started at his blue crescent moon then traveled over his nose and closed eyes, then finally over his brilliant purple stripes.

"He really is beautiful." I thought to myself

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud and familiar voice yelling my name.

This had effectively woken up Sesshomaru who had shot up and knocked me on my ass.

I turned only to see Inuyasha waving his sword around and yelling at Sesshomaru to give me back.

I looked to Sesshomaru only in time to hear him say. "I did not take her agents her will she came with me on her own account."

Inuyasha looked at me confusion and betrayal shown in his eyes. "Kagome is it true."

I looked at him felling a lump form in my throat I looked at the ground opening my mouth so say something but not finding the words. I looked him in the eyes before getting enough courage to say. "Yes Inuyasha it's true."

He looked to the ground before saying. "Fine but are you sure this is what you want."

I nodded my head trying to keep my tears at bay.

He simply nodded before walking out of our camp my old group fallowing reluctantly behind him.

As soon as they were out of the clearing I let it all out all of my tears and sadness and sorrow about betraying all of them. It was horrible, I had felt someone put there had on my shoulder so I looked up only to see Sesshomaru's normally cold eyes filled with caring and understanding. I couldn't take it I jumped up and wrapped my small arms around his neck, I felt him tense up as if unsure of what to do but slowly I felt his arm retune my embrace as he sat down and put my in his lap whispering comforting words. Slowly I felt my cries turn to sobs then to just silent tears. I cuddled agents his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

Well hear is my latest chapter hope you like it i'll try to get another one up soon so _PLEASE REVIEW!:)_


	14. Fighting

***FIGHTING***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I had awoken to the strong smell of oak and cinnamon I slowly opened my eyes and was meet face to face with the eyes of Sesshomaru, my eyes widened and I jumped from his lap waking him up instantly. He slowly opened his eyes which were slightly red, I took a step back. I watched him sit there for a while as if he was debating something. Then finally he looked at me his eyes blood red now as he chuckled, I new his beast was in control. I took another step back as he stood up he looked at me with a predatory gleam. I stood there in a trance as he walked towards me I was completely still nonmoving, I yelled at myself to run but nothing happened I felt tears form in my eyes, I was going to die no doubt in my mind his beast was out and it was heading towards me. I finally got my savior when my beast yelled.

**"MOVE YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS RUN LIKE HELL!"**

At that I immediately started to run using my demon speed I turned to look behind me and I really wish I hadn't because there was Sesshomaru trailing my ass. I screamed and looked forward only to find myself pinned against a tree, I looked to the ground waiting for death, I felt him push me farther into the bark causing gashes on my back. I then felt his nose come to my neck I stiffened as he smelt my neck, I bared my neck to him showing him I submitted, he growled happily, I relaxed a little bit thinking he was going to let go but that idea blew up in my face as I felt his tongue lick my neck and then he whispered into my hair.

"Mine."

I stood still for a moment before I growled loudly he looked up into my eyes curiosity clearly in them, i balled my hands into fists as i started my rant.

"What I don't belong to you or any one else I'M NOT AN OBJECT YOU CAN OWN, IF YOU THINK YOU DO THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING. TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT AGAIN AND I'LL FRY YOUR ASS TO KINGDOM FUCKING COME OR JUST SEND YOU TO VISIT A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE NAMED HADIES, GOT IT!"

When I was done ranting I looked into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru, he just looked at me then started heading back to camp and said over his shoulder "We are heading to my palace shortly." I simply nodded before following after him still steaming inside.

* * *

Animeloverkk6: Sorry its been taking me so long i've had some family matters 2 people in my family have died in the past month and both the people were really important to me so i'm trying i'll try to get another chapter up soon


	15. House of the Moon

***HOUSE OF THE MOON***

***SESSHOMARU'S POV***

We had been walking for three days now and would reach the castle shortly, and the closer we got the more I wanted to be there, and he could thank his lovely beast for that. If it hadn't gotten out and told Kagome what it did he wouldn't be in this tight spot. He knew Kagome didn't like being called an object, but his beast treated her like one any way. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his beast say.

**"You cant blame me for this you should have been the one to tell her that she was ours, but when you didn't I got out and told her for you."**

I growled back at it before saying, "She is not ours she is the half-breeds, she would never want us any way we have tryed to kill her."

**"Yes sherloc we have tried to kill her but she has never been afraid of us, and shes not Inuyasha's she is mine and you ether tell her she belongs to us or i'll get out and tell her myself again."**

"Ya go right ahead have fun getting purified I do not want her as mine and that is final."

**"I'm your beast I know all of your thoughts I know you like her just look at her she's strong and beautiful and she's also a demon now, she's good with Rin and all other children, if you don't clame her someone else will so come on just say you will."**

I growled in anoyince I knew I had lost so with a small sigh I said back. "Fine I will give it a try, but only to shut you up, and speakinf of you shutting up the castle is up ahead so go away."

**"Fine fine mister I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass, i'll bother you later."**

I sighed as I looked over to Kagome she looked bewildered and awed at the same time I chuckled lightly before looking back to my castle.

_"This day may turn out better than I thought_."

* * *

Well there you go PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Bonding

***BONDING***

***KAGOME'S POV***

My jaw dropped at the sight of Sesshomaru's castle, it was absolutely stunning, everything was perfect not a thing out of place.

'Figures it is Sesshomaru's after all.' I thought to myself as I walked up to the gigantic building. I looked over to Sesshomaru who looked as if he was deep in thought. I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

I flinched as I felt something tugging at the sleeve of my kimono, I looked down to see Rin looking up at me with a huge smile on her face, I smiled back at her tiny form I had grown on the girl, she was too cute.

"Hey Kagome do you want to go with Rin to the gardens."

I nodded my head and said, "I would love to Rin." I watched her jump up and down happily before grabbing my sleeve again and dragging me to what I guessed was the gardens.

When we got there my eyes widened, it was beautiful, there were flowers of all different colors, sakura trees and in the dead center was a huge koi pond.

I smiled brightly as Rin lead me to the water's edge, I took a deep breath, the scents where calming my nerves.

I looked over to see Rin running over to me with a bundle of flowers. I smiled as she set them down and looked at me.

"Look at all the pretty flowers Rin brought." I giggled slightly as I looked at the flowers and got an idea.

"Hey Rin do you want me teach you how do make flower crowns."

Her eyes widened, as she nodded, "Oh please do then Rin can make flower crowns for Jakken so he doesn't smell so bad." I laughed at that, ok Rin come her I'll show you.

We spent the rest of the morning making flower crowns. I lifted my head smelling Sesshomaru I turned over to see Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree, and then is saw Rin grabbing his legs begging him to where the flower crown she made him, and to my surprise he leaned down and allowed her to place it on his head.

I smiled at this, Rin came running over to me asking if I wanted to go take a bath and I readily agreed, I was in need for a good bath, as I stood I looked over at Sesshomaru, and saw a slight smile on his face just, just for a moment then it was gone, I smiled as I allowed the existed girl lead me to the hot springs.

I sunk deeper into the heated water allowing it to sooth away my stress, I smiled as I dunked under the water, when I came up I saw Rin smiling at me, with a towel in hand.

I took it from her as I stepped out of the water and dried off my body, and slipped on my pjs and then, I smiled as Rin took my hand and guided me through the halls until we came to a door, I turned to Rin when she started talking.

"This is your room, Rin's is right next to it and Lord Sesshomaru's is on the other side goodnight Kagome."

I smiled and said back, "Goodnight Rin." I stepped into the room and gasped, it was beautiful, it was a dark blue with oak floors, it had a dresser to the right and a bed in the middle, the bed was silver with a crescent moon in the middle.

My smile widened as I set my backpack down and climbed into the massive bed, and went to sleep ending one day, ready to begin the next.

* * *

Ok sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS:)


	17. Jakken

***JAKKEN***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I smiled as I let the sun warm me up, I was in the my room on the balcony and it was about midday, I had been here for about three days and I was enjoying my time here. I loved the castle I had made lots of friends, and even found some favorite places to be.

'I really do like it here too bad we have to leave tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I frowned slightly.

I smelt the air Rin was making flower crowns, and Sesshomaru was in his study, then there were all of the workers were doing their jobs, but one sent seemed out of place. I took a deep breath and realized who it was, I let out a dark chuckle.

'So the little imp finally decided to show himself, oh boy is he going to get it for leaving Rin, why don't I go and pay him a visit.' I thought to myself as I ran down the hall headed towards a small green imp.

When I got to him I saw him ordering some servants around and trying to act tough. I growled loudly to get his attention, I was in my human form right my now and if I would have been in my demon form my eyes would be red.

He looked at me and automatically started screaming, "What are you a human doing in Lord Sesshomaru's castle, leave immediately or feel the wrath of the staff of two heads."

I glared at him before kicking him a crossed the room, "That should not be what you are worrying about right now." I said as I transformed into my demon for my eyes blood red and claws dripping with poison.

"You left Rin there all by herself did you even bother looking for her, no you just left and if I wouldn't have been there she would have been lunch for a hungry tiger demon." I said as I picked him up by his throat and let some of my poison seep in to his skin effectively making him screams.

I squeezed a little bit tighter before I dropped him, then bringing my claws down effectively cutting of his arm, and knocking him unconscious.

"You ever leave her again I will cut you apart peace by peace being sure to miss your major veins so you die slowly and painfully." I whispered dangerously quiet before walking towards my room unaware of the golden eyes watching my every move.

* * *

Well there you go hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW.:)!


	18. Battle Plans

***BATTLE PLANS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I sat on my and stared at my ceiling, I felt a lot better after I took all of my anger out on Jakken. Yet that was not what was on my mind, no my mind was on a tall sexy dog demon. He has been plaguing my thoughts since we got to the castle, I sighed I was losing my mind and that was all.

"**I don't think you are seeing the whole picture." **My beast said in a relaxed type tone.

"What do you mean?" I answered back

"**Well I think that we might be falling for sessy."** It said in a loving tone.

"No that can't be right, there is no way that I am falling for that moronic, dumass, sexy demon."

My beast laughed strait out, "**DID YOU HEAR WHAT YOU SAID."**

I frowned, "No."

"**Fine I will repeat it, 'No that can't be right there is no way I am falling for that moronic, dumass, SEXY demon."**

I froze, "I didn't say that."

"**Um yes you did why you don't just admit it you are in love with Sesshomaru."**

"Ya well so what if I am it's not like he likes me back." I thought before blocking out my beast.

I got up and walked to the door already knowing that a servant was there to greet me, I opened the door just as she was going to knock. I could tell I startled her.

"Milord needs you in his study to discuss the plans on Naraku's defeat."

I smiled and nodded following the servant until we came to a large door with a crescent moon carved on it.

The servant bowed before leaving me at the door. I knocked three times before I heard Sesshomaru say "Enter."

I opened the large doors, to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk filling out paper work.

"Have a seat he said without lifting his head and so I did.

***SESSHOMARUS POV***

I kept my head down when she walked in her sent was already driving my crazy, when I watched her almost kill Jakken something snapped in me. But really I think it's just my beast getting to me.

"_Know you are in love with her_." My beast said as if it was stating the obvious.

"I am not now leave me be." I said back while growling.

"_Fine but I am part of you so I do know the t_ruth." With that it left me to my own thoughts.

"I realize I am falling for her but I am afraid she will not return the feelings." I lifted my head seeing her sitting there in her normal Miko garb.

"Kagome I believe that we should go to battle Naraku tomorrow morning, he has shown himself about twenty miles away so I say we strike."

I nodded. "But what about Inuyasha and the others."

He sighed only lightly, "They will be there to as well as the wolf."

I nodded again, while yawning lightly.

I watched his eyes lighten just slightly, "You may retire for the night we leave at dawn."

I nodded before standing and heading to my room, and for the first time in a long time I sleep soundly.

* * *

YES FINALY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy there will only be one more chapter and i'm done please review!:)


	19. Final Battle

***FINAL BATTLE***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I was awoken at the brake of dawn by a loud knocking on my door, already knowing who it was I quickly got dressed in a battle outfit and opened the door not at all surprised to find Sesshomaru there waiting there for me. All he did was nod in greeting before we set off.

We reached the battle field about five seconds later surprised to see the battle already going.

I pulled out my sword and it pulsed with energy hungry for blood, every one turned to me as I transformed. When it was done all I did was give them a silent gesture. 'I will tell you later.' With that I rushed at Naraku, and brought my sword down on his left arm successfully cutting it off

I heard him scream in pain and mentally winced.

I looked towards everyone telling them to get back, I forced more energy into my sword but just as I was going to bring it down, a horrible stinging pain racked throughout my entire body.

When I looked down I saw a scared arrow, I growled loudly as I looked to Kikyo who had a smirk on her face I pulled the arrow out and dropped it to the ground.

I rushed towards her eyes red claws held high.

"You smell of Naraku and for that you die now." And with that I brought my claws down onto her frail clay body, and watched as it shattered. When I was sure that her soul had gone I turned back to the battle.

"Everyone use your main attack against Naraku that should do it." They all nodded before lifting there weapons.

I heard every one yell there attacks; I lifted my blade higher before swinging it down.

"ELEMENT DESTRUCTION WAVE."

Every one watched in awe as my attack absorbed there's making it double in power.

Naraku didn't even have time to scream, I walked forward when the dust settled and picked up the now completed jewel in my hand.

"I wish for every one that died by Naraku's hands be brought back."

The jewel glowed brightly before fading away completely, I smiled and stood.

I turned around and looked at every one we stayed this way for about five seconds before everyone but Sesshomaru yes even Inuyasha came and bear hugged me.

"We missed you so much." They yelled

"Kagome what happened to you." Songo asked

"Songo this is my true form would you like to hear the whole story."

They all nodded and with that I told them everything.

They all just nodded in aw; I smiled before turning to Sesshomaru. I stood I had to tell him how I felt before I left. I stopped when I was directly in front of him.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered

""I know you probably don't return my feelings but I think that I love you Sesshomaru." I said my head down in shame.

He tilted my head up and looked deep into my eyes and I into his, and for the first time I saw love.

He slammed his lips to mine and I quickly responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him lick my bottom lip as if begging for entrance which I gladly gave him.

I felt him pull back for air and looked into my eyes again.

"Kagome will you come with me back to the castle and be the lady of the west."

I smiled at him, "I would love that Sesshomaru."

* * *

WELL THERE WE GO THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW:)!


End file.
